


sink the battle ship

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Series: The Ohio Legacy [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he doesn't care she's sober</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink the battle ship

Huh. So this is the bottom of a Corona bottle sober.

She looks down at it in surprise. It's not as…exciting as she thought it would be. But hey, she got through an entire Corona and she's stone cold sober and she's at the bar in Kira's basement.

Something is wrong with picture.

She just doesn't know why. Because she's not stupid despite what President thinks, she knows something is wrong. Maybe because the guy she thought up until a few weeks ago she'd marry and have big boobed silver haired daughters and usually drunk sons with breaks up with her because they're going to university on opposite ends of the country.

 _"I just don't want this to end with Ran crying."_ Asshole.

Hisagi comes up and sits beside her. 'Hey Matsumoto' he says. He's much braver drink in hand, though the aura of the threatening grinning boyfriend who's possessive even if no one else knows, could add to his bravery. 'What's new?'

She's looking at the bottom of the Corona bottle and she hears him talk to Aizen and Kaname over the chill music Kira has playing.

It's not so much of a party, as it is a hangout at three in the morning.

He sounds so damn unaffected with the break up, the fact that Hisagi is trying to hit on her, the fact that President is arguing with Momo-chan and Kurosaki and Rukia-chan aren't trying to get in each other pants.

Since everyone's doing what they're not suppose to, she flips her hair off her shoulder, and shows Hisagi her neck. She smiles at him, the way a girl smiles at a guy when they're both single and attractive.

'Nothing much. You?'


End file.
